King of Cancel
by Sherfly1307
Summary: [SEQUEL] Kyuhyun menyebalkan, dia selalu saja meremehkanku yang tak bisa mengerjakan tugas sendiri. KYUMIN Fanfiction/YAOI/HappyJOYDay
1. Chapter 1

**King of Cancel**

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typo(s), absurd, dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin saling memiliki, dan ff ini milik kami.**

.

.

:: Happy Reading ::

Desingan kendaraan pribadi maupun bus juga suara riuh rendah obrolan dan tapakan langkah para pejalan kaki trotoar pusat kota Seoul perlahan mengalir, menyelusup menghembus dari celah pintu dan ventilasi kafe hingga mampir berdengung di telingaku. Nasibku ibarat anak ayam kehilangan kekasihnya disini. Choco frappuchino kegemaranku telah nyaris tandas ketika pada akhirnya kutemukan sosoknya di muka pintu kafe, matanya menjelajah mencari keberadaanku hingga kontan terhenti setelah menemukanku, tersenyum lantas melangkah menghampiri.

Nyaris sitaan perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe, terutama wanita, terarah padanya dan itu membuat hatiku yang sudah panas kebosanan menunggunya hampir setengah jam disini, jadi semakin mendidih. Sialan! Oh ayolah. Cho Kyuhyun, sang eksekutif muda yang tampan bertabur kejeniusan yang kalian kagumi berlebihan itu adalah kekasihku. Yeah kekasihku sesuka seduka, sehidup semati, sebenci secinta. Jadi jangan pernah meletakkan harapan seincipun. Camkan itu!

Tatapan kagum yang meruah dari berpuluh pasang mata di kafe ramai ini, sontak berubah menjadi pandangan penuh keirian ketika dengan lembut dan... yeah, tidak mengenal situasi kondisi juga sebenarnya, bibir Kyuhyun melumat penuh bibirku sekitar lima detik lamanya. Tentu saja tidak kucegah. Biarkanlah kemesraan yang berbicara dan kurasa cara ini begitu ampuh untuk sekedar memalingkan wajah mereka. Well, aku paham itu pasti mematikan harapan semua gadis disini. Tapi... hey, ibaratkan saja seperti pertandingan sepak bola. Bukankah kalah di final lebih menusuk dan menyakitkan daripada kalah di penyisihan? Setidaknya jatuhnya tidak terlalu terhempas. Kondisi perasaan gadis maupun wanita disini kuanggap seperti kalah di penyisihan, itu lebih baik.

"Kau yang mengajak bertemu disini tapi kau juga yang terlambat! Seandainya aku adalah seekor ayam, kuyakin tubuhku sudah digoreng didapur sana sebelum kau sempat menyelamatkanku!" Sungutku kesal. Yeah, aku harus marah walaupun sebenarnya malas juga. Tadinya aku memang mau marah, tapi karena terlalu lama menunggu, jadi tidak begitu berselera dan berapi-api seperti dalam bayanganku. Hah, sudahlah setidaknya pernyataan ketusku tadi, mungkin bisa membungkamnya.

"Ini kafe sayang, bukan restoran. Mereka tidak akan menggorengmu jika memang kau adalah seekor ayam," Kyuhyun yang sudah mendudukkan diri di hadapan, malah mengulum senyum menatapku.

Delikkan mataku menghunus memandangnya. "Kau sengaja membuatku kesal ya."

"Tidak, tapi memang ayam goreng tidak tersedia di kafe ini, kau lihat sendiri di menu."

"Eh? Benar juga. Tapi... aish sudahlah, ayam itu sexy asal kau tahu," balasku tidak nyambung. "Oh, kau darimana saja? Aku merindukanmu tapi karena aku sedang marah sekarang, jadi aku cukup menanyakan darimana. Ayo jawab. Darimana kau hingga tega-teganya menelantarkanku," tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"Meeting dadakan, badan anggaran perusahaan masih membahas proyek berskala internasional cetusanku, jadi sepertinya kita tidak bisa bercinta malam ini. Banyak dokumen yang mesti kuselesaikan."

"Apa?! Mengapa begitu?!" Responku refleks. Ya Tuhan, setelah kupikir-pikir mengapa aku yang mesum disini? Mengapa nada suaraku seolah tidak menerima? Ck, bodoh sekali kau min. Sebagai uke sejati, pantang bagimu untuk menjadi mesum. Ayolah cepat! Kembalikan harga dirimu. "Eoh? Tapi malah bagus. Proses penulisan novelku tidak akan terhambat, hahaha," tawaku mengalun gembira.

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah sangsi. "Menulis novel? Yang benar saja bahkan menulis cerpenpun kau sulit sekali, masih membekas di memoriku saat dokumen pentingku kau robek sekeji mungkin karena tidak juga mendapat inspirasi. Beruntung ada salinannya. Bagaimana bisa mendadak merambah ke novel? Ckck, kuyakin bukan dokumenku lagi yang kau musnahkan, bisa-bisa apartement kita kau bakar," Kyuhyun berhiperbola. Kepalanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum geli menatap wajah merengut maksimalku.

"Oh kita lihat saja. Aku akan membuat mahakarya yang menjulang diantara karya-karya menakjubkanku-

"Itu karyaku sayang, nyaris 75% tugas kuliah dan karya sastramu aku yang mengerjakan," ralat Kyuhyun menyebalkan. Tapi ada benarnya juga.

"Terserah, intinya kau tidak perlu membantuku nanti malam. Sebagai mahasiswa fakultas sastra yang rajin, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Aku pasti bisa mengerjakan tanpamu," ucapku berkobar-kobar. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun selalu turun tangan selama ini. Aku tahu dia cerdas, tapi ayolah, yang kuliah bukan dia tapi aku. Entah sudah keberapa kali Kyuhyun memintaku berhenti kuliah karena selain menurut pandangannya sastra tidak begitu cocok untukku, menjadi penulis itu lumayan sulit. Ia malah mendesakku untuk menjadi sekretarisnya saja. Tidak! Dari bayi cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang penulis sukses. Bakat atau tidak, yang penting aku berusaha! Dan nanti malam, aku mesti memulai penuangan plot cerita pada satu bab halaman. Yeah hanya satu bab lebih dulu untuk diberikan pada dosen keesokan harinya sebagai bahan pertimbangan apakah layak dilanjutkan atau perlu diulangi. Selama ini nilai-nilai B hingga A+ yang kuterima sebagian besar adalah efek campur tangan dan otak Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini!

Kyuhyun mengangguk mencoba mengalah. "Baiklah-baiklah, tapi apa yakin kau mampu?"

"Oh jadi kau ragu? Lihat saja pasti aku bisa menulis sebuah mahakarya tanpamu," tekadku membara.

Selalu seperti ini. Keraguan Kyuhyun padaku memang tidak bisa terhapus begitu saja. Kuyakin kekasihku ini bukan maksud meremehkan, hanya saja mungkin aku yang bodoh hingga membuatnya was-was sendiri dan berakhir pada uluran bantuannya. Tapi mulai sekarang kemandirian mesti kugapai.

"Bukan ragu hanya... Baiklah, kerjakan saja nanti malam, aku tidak akan mengganggu tapi kalau perlu bantuan-

"Stop! Jangan bilang. Aku bisa tersinggung," potongku tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun menatapku aneh untuk kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Sudah pukul setengah enam sore."

"Hm."

Kami bangkit, setelah membayar pesanan dan keluar dari kafe, Kyuhyun menggamit tanganku mesra pada sepanjang langkah menuju lahan tempat terparkir Lotec Sirius miliknya. "Mengapa diam? Kau marah?" Tanyanya menoleh memperhatikan rautku.

"Diamlah sayang, aku sedang memikirkan jalan cerita novelku. Jangan bicara padaku."

"Hmm.. Kau ingin membeli cake?" Kyuhyun bertanya acuh tak acuh. Seakan tidak peduli permintaanku barusan. Tapi memang kami akan melewati toko kue di perjalanan pulang ke apartement.

Sontak mataku begitu sarat akan cahaya mendengar kata cake. "Aku ingin molten cake," pintaku cepat. Itu salah satu kue diantara daftar seratus kue favoritku.

Kyuhyun mencium pelipisku sekilas. Kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Beli saja apapun yang kau mau."

_**~JOY Day~**_

Disinilah aku sekarang. Setelah sebelumnya sibuk meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Duduk tepat berhadapan dengan laptop pink milikku. Kertas putih microsoft word di layar laptop masih polos tak bernoda. Ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau harus cepat-cepat menodai layar itu hingga dia tidak lugu lagi. Kau mesti membuktikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kau bisa mengerjakan tanpanya. Mengarang itu mudah, mengarang itu mudah, mengarang itu mudah, rapal mantraku dalam hati. Yeah, anggaplah mudah jadi semua bisa selesai lebih cepat.

Tapi setelah kucermat-cermati, aku bosan dengan laptop pink milikku ini. Kalau sudah bosan diawal begini, bagaimana bisa menulis mahakarya? Eh, Kyuhyun sedang apa ya? Diam-diam, kulirik Kyuhyun dibelakang tengah duduk serius di kursi meja kerjanya seraya mengerutkan kening mengecek dokumen. Ck, pantas saja wajahnya cepat tua, sering berpikir sekeras baja begitu. Sebenarnya aku kerap menamainya si wajah mentari yang terlampau lekas mencondong kebarat, sedangkan aku sebaliknya, si wajah mentari yang mencondong ke timur sebab aku tampak lebih muda. Jadi ibarat hari, wajahku seperti pagi hari yang cerah sedangkan wajah Kyuhyun seperti senja hari yang suram. Dan ia hanya manggut-manggut tidak peduli saat kuutarakan pendapatku itu. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya marah. Pertengkaran adalah bumbu penyedap cita rasa cinta bukan? Jadi sesekali kami perlu beradu argumen. Namun seakan sudah mengertiku luar dalam, ia tidak pernah tampak terpancing, atau mungkin umpanku yang kurang menarik? Cacing pada umpanku tidak begitu membuat emosinya tergugah. Dengan begitu, aku mesti memakai cacing yang seperti apa? Cacing ukuran kecil, ukuran sedang atau besar? Tapi seingatku cacing...

Hey, mengapa jadi malah membahas cacing?! Satu kalimatpun, oh bukan, maksudku satu katapun... mmm sepertinya keliru. Ya ini yang benar, satu hurufpun tidak tergurat di layar putih. Kuusap wajah frustasi. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Aku mesti konsentrasi penuh, mengembangkan selebar mungkin daya imajinatif dan intuitifku.

Sebelum itu, kupikir ada baiknya minum segelas air untuk merilekskan pikiran. Menurut para pakar, air bagus untuk kesehatan. Dengan pikiran yang rileks, perlahan inspirasi pasti akan mengalir dengan sendiri. Akupun bangkit dan beranjak kearah dispenser di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Perlu bantuan sayang?" Tegurnya saat guliran air sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi gelasku. Kutilik ekspresinya. Matanya tidak lepas pandang dari dokumen sainganku. Belum setengah jam tapi dia sudah bertanya seperti itu. Cih, lelaki ini meremehkanku rupanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meregenerasi pikiran dengan air putih," selorohku sebelum cepat mereguk air hingga tandas. Mendadak teringat molten cake yang belum kumakan. Jika tidak juga dimakan bisa basi, pikirku mengada-ada. Jadi kuputuskan untuk makan sebentar diiringi dengan teh hangat. Kurang lebih dua puluh menit kemudian, urusan molten cake dan teh hangat telah rampung dan kini aku siap kembali melanjutkan tulisanku yang belum terbentuk.

Semampu mungkin, kusulut-sulut sumbu semangat dalam hatiku agar bisa berkobar dan pada akhirnya, sebuah mahakarya akan jelma. Hmmm... tapi tema apa yang sebaiknya kupilih? Horror? Jujur, sifat penakutku ini diatas rata-rata, bahkan aku selalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya saat menonton film Chuky dan Sinister yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali. Alhasil jalan cerita dari kedua film itu tidak ada yang kumengerti sedikitpun karena sepanjang cerita aku hanya sibuk ketakutan dan menutup mata. Beberapa bulan lalu, sepulang kerja, Kyuhyun membawa DVD Conjuring pinjaman dari temannya. Ia meminjam karena aku akan mengomelinya apabila ia membuang-buang uang membeli DVD horror. Sebab hanya pinjaman, jadi tidak ada alasanku untuk marah dan tidak ada dalihku untuk menolak ajakannya menonton bersama. Dengan terpaksa kuturuti saja kemauannya, dan baru tiga detik film mulai, demi menghindari film, aku pura-pura mengantuk lantas berakting tidur hingga berlanjut menjadi tidur sungguhan. Kesimpulannya sama saja, tidak ada jalan cerita yang kutangkap dari film-film horror diatas.

Tema horror tidak cocok. Bagaimana jika percintaan? Aku bukan orang yang romantis. Persahabatan? Ah terlalu mainstream.

Setelahnya aku hanya termenung beberapa jenak. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kisah gadis penjual korek api. Tapi bukankah itu hak cipta milik Sidharta Gautama? Bukan bukan. Atau milik Christopher Columbus? Aku tidak yakin.

Secepat kilat kubalik tubuh menatap Kyuhyun. "Sayang, penulis dongeng gadis penjual korek api siapa, Sidharta Gautama atau Cristopher Columbus?"

Alis Kyuhyun menjungkit naik sebelum tawanya teralun. Aish, apa yang lucu? "Jangan tertawakan aku. Ayolah, tinggal jawab saja."

"Hans Christian Andersen Min. Apa hubungannya gadis penjual korek api, agama Buddha dan benua Amerika? Ada-ada saja," ujarnya setelah tawa mereda.

Kini alisku yang menjungkit bingung. "Apa?"

"Sidharta Gautama adalah pencetus agama Buddha sedangkan Cristopher Columbus penemu benua Amerika. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan gadis penjual korek api yang kau sebut," jelasnya sok bijak.

Mendadak aku jadi malu sekaligus emosi. "Aku tahu! Sudahlah jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku butuh konsentrasi," pintaku tidak tahu diri.

Setelah menggerutu nyaris sepanjang lima belas menit, kufokuskan kembali konsentrasi menghujam laptop. Sebelum itu, kugeliat-geliatkan tubuhku agar lebih santai, lalu menegakkan punggung mengundang rasa semangat. Yeah pemanasan raga telah kulakukan. Sekarang tiba saatnya berpikir. Gadis penjual korek api tidak mungkin. Baiklah, lebih baik kutambatkan pilihan pada tema percintaan saja.

Dimulai dari judul. Apa yang mesti kutulis? Apa judul yang menakjubkan bertema percintaan? Sedang sibuk memikirkannya, mendadak aku menguap. Oh jangan sekarang kantuk, kumohon pergilah kemanapun dulu. Jangan kau gali jurang pemisah antara penulis dan mahakaryanya yang masih berupa kertas putih polos ini. Dengan tidak mengenal rasa iba, kantuk juga menyerang mataku mengerahkan pasukan bernama berat dan layu menggempur kelopak mataku. Tidak, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Bagaimana kalau meminta bala bantuan pada segelas kopi? Yah, itu satu-satunya solusi.

Kyuhyun yang melihatku berjalan gontai lantas mengernyit heran. "Ingin melakukan pemanasan sebelum menulis lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak! Aku ingin buang air kecil," jawabku berbohong kemudian mengatup pintu ruang kerja sebelum suara mengejeknya terlontar kembali.

Selama setengah jam, kunikmati secangkir kopi. Malah sempat menonton TV sambil melahap tiga bungkus kripik kentang hingga kusadari betapa banyak waktu terbang mengudara sia-sia. Sigap, kuambil langkah cepat menuju ke kamar kemudian duduk di hadapan laptop. Kali ini aku tidak boleh menunda-nunda lebih dalam, tekadku.

Lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, kuputuskan untuk memilih tema percintaan. Hmmm... bagaimana kalau cinta segitiga? Yeah bukankah itu termasuk percintaan? Kelihatannya seru. Baiklah, itu yang terbaik. Mendadak hatiku girang sendiri. Kuketikkan kata 'cinta segitiga' menekan keyboard hingga menjelma tulisan besar dan tebal menodai kertas putih layar. Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang tidak melelahkan, aku dapat menuliskan judul di kertas putih ini. Kebahagiaan masih menaungiku sampai suara Kyuhyun melepaskan komentar menohok.

"Cinta segitiga? Tidak menarik."

Apa katanya? Tidak menarik? Dengan kekesalan di luar kebiasaan, kuputar tubuhku menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya. Ia mengangkat alis menantikan tanggapan. Apa orang ini tidak tahu betapa kerasnya aku berpikir demi dua kata judulku? Benar-benar kekasih tidak peka! Menyebalkan! Awas saja, tidak akan kuizinkan ia bercinta denganku selama sebulan!

"Itu menurutmu, tapi kuyakin menurut dosenku ini menarik," ujarku acuh.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Biar kuberi tahu saja, judul cinta segitiga itu biasa. Terlalu mainstream. Percaya padaku sayang, tidak akan ada pembaca yang berminat membaca cerita dengan judul sebiasa milikmu karena jalan ceritanya sudah tertebak melalui judul itu sendiri. Carilah judul yang dapat membuat calon pembaca tertarik dan penasaran," ia berkhotbah.

"Ck, jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Hey, bukannya aku sudah mendoktrinkan diri untuk tidak meminta bantuan termasuk solusinya? Ah biarlah sekali ini. Manusia makhluk sosial, tidak mungkin hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Kau buat jalan cerita saja dulu. Setelah itu lebih mudah menentukan judul. Ingat, mesti menarik."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jangan membantuku lagi."

Secepat detik, kubalikkan tubuh menghadap layar membosankan ini. Diiringi kekesalan tertahan, kuenyahkan judul kebanggaanku. Mengubah kembali menjadi kertas kosong. Sekarang otak ini mesti memikirkan kalimat pertama di paragraf pertama. Ayolah otak, bekerjalah bekerjalah! Ini kalimat penentu keseluruhan isi novel. Sangat penting dan sakral! Sayangnya otakku saat ini ibarat mobil yang ban belakangnya terjebak di kubangan lumpur, sehingga mobil tertahan dan tidak bisa melaju. Sama seperti pikiranku yang tidak mau jalan. Setelah merenung nyaris tertidur, kuketikkan kalimat pertamaku dengan setengah terpaksa.

'Namaku Lee Sungmin. Umurku 21 tahun. Sangat manis, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Aku memiliki kekasih seumuran bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tampan, mempesona, kaya dan genius hingga mendapat akselerasi. Kendati demikian, ia lelaki yang menyebalkan, sok hebat, sok tahu, sok bijaksana, sok menggurui, tidak menghargai orang lain, tidak peka, tidak mencintaiku...

Belum sempat jemariku mengetik kalimat selanjutnya, kedua lengan Kyuhyun mengungkungku, memeluk erat dari belakang. "Kau menghina kekasihmu di novelmu sendiri, eoh?"

Ya Tuhan, ketahuanlah aku. Kutatap sepasang matanya yang memandangku pura-pura kesal. Bibirku mengulum senyum menyaksikan ekspresinya sebelum pada akhirnya kuciumi bibir dan dagunya dengan beberapa kecupan. Berharap semoga ia terbujuk dan tidak tersinggung. "Ini hanya fiksi. Pada kenyataannya kau tetap kekasihku yang paling hebat," rayuku seraya mengelus lehernya yang jenjang.

"Baiklah tapi hapus kata ini. Kau boleh menghinaku tapi aku sangat mencintaimu," mulutnya memprotes bersamaan dengan telunjuk yang menekan tombol delete beberapa kali sehingga bagian kata 'tidak mencintaiku' di layar menjadi lenyap. "Sebenarnya kalimatmu ini lebih cocok disebut curahan hati daripada kalimat novel," tambahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana?"

"Coba perhatikan."

Tanpa kupinta, kelima jemari Kyuhyun mulai menari menapaki keyboard dengan sebelah lengannya masih melingkupi tubuhku. Kubaca tulisannya yang satu per satu muncul di layar hingga menjelma satu paragraf. Lantas aku mulai terkesima.

'Malam belum turun ketika cakrawala mengapungkan lautan merah jingga keemasan diatas sana. Mengalir, menenggelamkan pandangku terjerembab nikmat pengaguman. Terkelebat bayangan aneh dalam anganku, betapa indah seandainya langit memang runtuh. Langit dan bumi menjadi satu. Dan segala hal yang mustahil menjadi mungkin. Dan segala yang terpisah menjadi satu. Ketidak mungkinan akan berlalu bersama keangkuhan nurani.'

"Kau membacanya sayangku? Ini baru yang disebut kalimat novel. Bukan biodata membosankan seperti milikmu tadi," pungkasnya percaya diri.

Tanpa bisa kucegah dan kutolerir, emosiku memuncak sebelum kulepas dekapannya, bangkit melangkah menuju rak penyimpanan boneka-boneka aneka sayuran lantas kulempar satu per satu menyerang Kyuhyun. Kulihat Kyuhyun berusaha menepisnya sembari terus menanyakan 'ada apa'. Oh jadi dia tidak merasa bersalah telah menghinaku? Bagus sekali! Terima saja semua sayuran ini Cho! Aku tahu kau benci sayur walaupun sekedar boneka. Itulah mengapa dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu bersemangat mengoleksi beraneka ragam boneka ini. Sementara itu mulutku tetap bungkam hingga lemparan boneka sayur terakhir berbentuk kol mendarat di wajahnya. Hah, tidak pernah terbayangkan seandainya bawahan Kyuhyun di kantor tahu kalau bos mereka yang berkharisma selangit menjadi tidak berdaya melawan kekasihnya saat dirumah.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa dari pagi selalu memarahiku? Apa alasannya? Datang bulan? Hamil?" Sungutnya kesal.

Aku hanya berdecak menanggapi kekesalannya tanpa berniat membuka suara. Kuraih boneka satu per satu sebelum kukembalikan mengisi rak. Bodoh ya? Aku yang melempar, aku juga yang mengembalikan. Yeah, setidaknya aku tidak sejahat itu menyuruh Kyuhyun membenahi kekacauan ini. Selama berbenah, Kyuhyun membantuku seraya berusaha keras membujuk dengan celotehan semacam, 'maafkan aku', 'aku memang salah', 'kalimatmu lebih bagus', 'aku mencintaimu', 'besok akan kubelikan truffle perigord dan mousse cokelat vanila kesukaanmu', 'minggu depan kita berlibur ke pulau Tenerife' dan berbagai macam rayuan lainnya. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun tapi tidak akan kukatakan sampai emosiku mereda kembali.

Setelah sekian menit membujuk dan yang dibujuk tidak juga bergeming, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan dengan tampang masam. Jujur, ingin sekali aku tertawa jika mengingat drama kami tadi. Tapi kalau tidak dimarahi, sikap Kyuhyun yang gemar menyepelekan orang lain akan berkembang. Maafkan aku sayang, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu.

Sekarang tiba waktunya untuk serius. Kalimat hasil buah pikiran Kyuhyun telah kulenyapkan sedetik setelah mendudukkan diri di depan laptop. Oke, kini aku harus mengerahkan segala insprasi. Tidak akan terkecoh lagi. Kupijit keningku menghalau insprasi agar selekasnya masuk. Hanya satu bab, hanya satu bab.

Tidak terasa nyaris setengah jam sudah dan sialnya kertas layar masih putih! Oh, sampai kapan seperti ini terus? Jam telah menunjuk pukul sebelas malam. Tidak mungkin ini kutinggal tidur begitu saja. Walau nyatanya, dapat kurasakan sesuatu bernama kantuk kembali menunjukkan taringnya.

Kutatap layu layar laptop dengan punggung yang tidak bisa dipaksa tegak. Untungnya dengan pose mengantuk seperti ini, pikiranku jadi tidak terlalu tegang. Seperti menjelma pelangi setelah hujan berhari-hari hingga terjadi luapan-luapan tidak penting. Yeah contohnya pertempuran boneka tadi. Sebenarnya lebih pantas digelari sebagai pertempuran sepihak karena hanya aku yang menyerang.

Baru saja kurasakan akan muncul setabur inspirasi, mendadak hidungku gatal. Ck! Anehnya, telah kuusap-usap kurang lebih tiga menit, bukannya pergi, malah bertambah gatal. Apakah gejala flu? Kurasa bukan.

Karena masih juga gatal, kuhampiri Kyuhyun sembari menggerutu kecil.

"Kyu, hidungku gatal," aku mengadu. Bukannya manja atau apa, tapi solusi Kyuhyun biasanya ampuh dan menyembuhkan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas kearahku. "Gatal?"

"Hm."

"Kemari," pintanya seraya menyingkirkan berkas-berkas menepi lantas menepuk-nepuk meja panjang tersebut isyarat agar aku duduk ditempat itu.

Mataku menyipit. "Mengapa dimeja?"

"Cepatlah sayang," ujarnya gemas.

Tidak bisa tidak, kuturuti sajalah. Aku beranjak untuk kemudian duduk di meja hadapannya. Kyuhyun berdiri membuatku sedikit mendongak menatapnya. Dipeluknya tengkukku sebelum mengecup hidungku beberapa ciuman. Harum mint napasnya terhembus membuat bulu romaku merinding bergairah. Oh jangan sekarang min! Bukan saatnya!

"Masih gatal, hm?" Tanyanya. Kini dapat kurasakan bibirnya berkelana bebas menjamah leherku dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Jemariku sendiri mulai bergerak sensual menelusuri punggungnya dan berakhir pada remasan jemariku di kemeja belakangnya.

"T-tidak, Kyu cukup ak-

Tanpa mengizinkanku menyudahi kalimat, mendadak bibir Kyuhyun menyambar ganas bibirku. Mengulum rakus. Sial ini nikmat sekali! Libido Kyuhyun termasuk tinggi, jadi jarang sekali bermain lembut dan selalu tidak sabaran. Seperti sekarang. Belum sempat kuimbangi permainan bibirnya, dia sudah melesakkan lidahnya lebih dalam. Membelit lidahku kuat kemudian dihisapnya lama membuatku menggeliat tidak karuan. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengusap pinggulku dengan tangan satunya masih memeluk tengkukku. Yang bernaung di otakku saat ini hanyalah kenikmatan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Masalah tulisan atau... Eh? Tulisan? Oh Tuhan!

Tiada hujan tiada kilat, kudorong dadanya sekuat tenaga memisahkan tubuh kami. Kudengar ia menggeram samar sembari menatapku seolah berkata 'ada apa lagi?!'

Kuelus tengkuk tidak nyaman. "Maaf Kyu... mmm... tulisanku," gumamku hati-hati.

Kyuhyun melengos sebelum memelukku kuat namun hanya beberapa detik kemudian menggiringku berdiri. "Lanjutkan saja."

"Maaf sayang, aku juga ingin tapi-

"Tidak apa, pekerjaanku juga belum rampung," senyumnya mengembang.

Kini aku kembali duduk di tempat menyebalkan ini. Lagi-lagi berpikir keras. Oh kalimat pertama datanglah, batinku tidak waras. Benakku rasanya bertumpuk-tumpuk semakin memberatkan. Apakah menulis karya memang butuh bakat lahir? Tidak kusangka ternyata sesulit ini. Sejujurnya ide cerita maupun plot telah mendekam di otakku. Tinggal menuangkan ke dalam bentuk tulisan tapi mengapa sukar sekali? Mengapa ada saja yang membuat semuanya menjadi bertambah rumit?

Beberapa kali deretan kata kuketik namun belum semenit sudah kuhapus lagi karena merasa kurang cocok. Tidakkah ini menyebalkan? Disisi lain, mataku benar-benar berat hingga tanpa kusadari, aku telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

_**~JOY Day~**_

"Min, cepat bangun, sudah pukul setengah sembilan."

Sayup kudengar suara Kyuhyun membangunkan dan tepukan lembut di pipi bulatku. Perlahan kelopakku membuka. Sinar ini...

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Pagi? Oh tidak! Spontan aku terduduk dan kulihat Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengancingkan kemeja. Jasnya tergantung rapi disudut.

"Mengapa baru membangunkanku?! Aku mesti menemui dosen dari pukul setengah delapan tadi. Aish, matilah aku. Novelku... belum rampung satu hurufpun! Bagaimanana ini? Apalagi dosennya galak. Ya Tuhan," kuusap wajah frustasi. Kini aku berada di kasur kamar tidur. Siapa lagi yang memindahkan selain Kyuhyun? Tapi seharusnya ia membangunkanku agar dapat melanjutkan tulisan.

Dengan perasaan kalut, aku beranjak dari kasur untuk bersiap. Sialnya Kyuhyun menahanku dengan pelukam mengitari pinggang.

"Kyu ini bukan waktunya bermesraan. Menjauhlah."

Pelukan Kyuhyun kian mengetat. "Sudah terlampau telat sayang. Lagipula novelmu belum ada."

"Tapi aku mesti tetap ke kampus memohon keringanan. Ayolah Kyu lepas," pintaku sembari berusaha bebas dari lengannya.

"Dosen Park tidak akan memberimu keringanan, kau sendiri yang menceritakan betapa kejamnya ia."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Novelmu gagal Min."

Gagal? Bahkan hanya disuruh satu bab saja gagal? Mendadak wajahku muram. Oh ingin sekali menangis rasanya. Kuyakin mataku sudah mulai merah. Tahan Min tahan, kau ini lelaki.

"Hey mengapa sedih?" tTanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku gagal."

"Menurutku tidak. Kau sudah berusaha mengerjakan sendiri. Bahkan demi tulisanmu, kau sampai menolak cumbuanku. Itulah keberhasilan sesungguhnya."

Aku menelan ludah. Suaraku melirih. "Dosen Park tidak akan peduli."

Dengan perhatian, Kyuhyun membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau ikut ke kantor? Pekerjaan tidak banyak hari ini. Setelahnya kita kencan sampai malam."

Mendengarnya, refleks kudongakkan kepala menatapnya. "Kau serius?" Tanyaku cepat. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan sedihku memudar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sangat serius."

Senyumku mengembang.

_**~JOY Day~**_

**Kyuhyun**

Senyumku mengembang. Tepat pukul dua siang dan urusan perusahaan telah rampung untuk hari ini. Kulihat Sungmin tertidur di sofa ruanganku dengan posisi duduk. Mungkin jenuh menungguku selesai. Aku memang sengaja mengacuhkannya selama di kantor. Tentu saja ada alasannya.

Kuraih ponselku untuk mencari kontak seseorang lantas kutempelkan ke telinga.

"Selamat siang. Dosen Park?"

"..."

"Tidak tidak. Hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

"..."

"Haha. Ya tentu saja. Mmm... apa Sungmin tidak apa absen hari ini?"

"..."

"Oh baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Lain kali saya akan mengunjungi anda. Biar bagaimana, dulu anda dosen favorit saya."

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya sudahi dulu."

"..."

"Selamat siang."

Line telepon terputus. Secepat kilat, kuhubungi lagi nomor seseorang.

"Halo, Donghae? Sudah kau siapkan tempat dan kejutannya?"

"..."

"Tentu saja penting! Hari ini hari jadi hubungan cintaku dengan Sungmin. Kasihan dia dari kemarin sengaja kubuat naik darah."

"..."

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Yeah segalanya sudah siap. Kuhampiri sofa tempat Sungmin tertidur lantas duduk di sampingnya. Sehati-hati mungkin, kurengkuh tubuhnya agar tidak mengusik lelap lelaki yang kucintai ini. Ia menggeliat sebentar sebelum turut memeluk tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di dada. Hatiku berdebar, debaran yang sama dengan saat pertama kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

.

.

**END**

**A/N:**

**Wahahaha hai kami datang lagi, kali ini membawa OS sederhana KyuMin terinspirasi dari kehidupan pribadi wkwk :D Yah tahulah gimana sulitnya seorang penulis mencari inspirasi, apalagi kalo orangnya sering terkecoh + nunda2 macam Sungmin dan saya, akhirnya ceritanya gak bakal jadi2~ aduh jadi malu. Mwihihi**

**Mungkin ini OS gak terlalu manis sampe bisa bikin diabetes kayak kebanyakan ff JOYDay yang lain hehehe, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kami berikan. Maaf kalo gak memuaskan.**

**Ini aja kali ya, sumpah saya ngantuk :v maklumlah pagi2 ngeronda *mulai-,-***

**Pokoknya…**

**HAPPY KYUMIN DAY! YAH BUAT DADDY & MOMMY MOGA LONGLAST, JANGAN SUKA BERANTEM *soktau* dan CEPAT GO PUBLIC LAH *,* CERITA TADI ADALAH PERSEMBAHAN KECIL DARI SALAH SATU ANAKMU YANG POLOS(?) INI, WAKAKAKA *ditabokramerame***

**Beri tanggapan untuk cerita singkat kami jika berkenan, Wehehehe *apaan***

**TERIMAKASIH. See you again;)) muachmuach**

**Happy JOY Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Cancel**

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typo(s), absurd, OOC dll.**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin saling memiliki, dan ff ini milik kami.**

.

.

:: Happy Reading ::

Cahaya redup kekuningan menjuruskan sinar, menimpa wajah. Seperti teraliri teh hangat dipermukaan. Kehangatan menjalar tatkala bergeming. Perlahan katupan kelopak mataku merekah lamat-lamat. Setelah sibuk menggeliat sana sini dan menyesuaikan hujaman cahaya dengan beberapa kerjapan, kufokuskan pandangan mengeliling. Ah cahaya ini dari jendela nyaris sebesar dinding di belakang meja kerja itu. Ini masih di kantor Kyuhyun dengan tubuh pasca lelapku duduk di sofa seberang meja kerja. Sudah siangkah? Lama juga aku tertidur. Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak membangunkan?

Eh? Dimana dia? Apa masih berkecimpung dengan si dokumen menyebalkan? Kutelaah seisi ruangan, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kyuhyun. Aish, jadi si sok bijak itu meninggalkanku? Kemana dia?

Refleks kuraih bantal sofa disisiku. Lantas kutinju-tinju benda empuk tidak bersalah itu dengan beringas. Bagaimana tidak kutinju jika mendadak yang kusaksikan pada bantal cokelat berbentuk heksagonal itu adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum mengejek. Selalu saja ditemukannya sesuatu dalam diriku yang pas sebagai bahan recokan. Katakanlah tindakanku irrasional karena meluapkan amarah pada bantal, tapi kepribadianku memang agak gila. Tidak tidak. Maksudnya kepribadianku memang agak unik. Lagipula terkadang pelampiasan itu menyehatkan karena setelah ini pikiran kita akan lebih lega. Yeah, hitung-hitung mengusir stress.

Kyuhyun, kekasihku yang jauh di kedalaman ceruk lubuk jurang hatiku sangat kucintai itu, kini menghilang tanpa jejak setelah dengan teganya mengacuhkanku seharian! Aku mengerti dia sibuk dan aku juga tidak berniat menghalangi kesibukan itu, tapi tidak mesti mengacuhkanku segala! Dia benar-benar tidak menggubrisku bahkan saat aku bertanya dimana kantin kantor. Hey, selain ini baru kedua kalinya aku ikut kesini, aku paling tidak suka jika tidak diberi pelepasan nafsu makan. Terutama dalam kondisi mood yang tengah berupaya kubuat menanjak. Lalu, bukankah dia sendiri yang menyuruhku banyak-banyak makan agar tetap montok, sexy dan kenyal? Ish dasar!

Setelah puas menyalurkan emosi pada bantal, mendadak aku hendak buang air kecil. Setengah berlari, aku bergerak menuju toilet yang tersedia di ruangan ini. Kusambar gagang pintu toilet sebelum menguaknya hingga pemandangan di sisi wastafel membuatku rasanya ingin mati saja. Kyuhyun dan seorang wanita entah siapa tengah berangkulan dan berciuman panas. Oh Tuhan seandainya ada tali di sini ingin sekali aku menggantung diri. Ingin secepat mungkin enyah dari kehidupan menyedihkan ini. Tapi... hey, Kyuhyun yang selingkuh mengapa aku yang bunuh diri? Sudahlah, tubuhku bergetar dan mataku telah mengapungkan kristal bening, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Hatiku benar-benar berdarah dikhianati seperti ini.

Tidak sengaja, kami bertemu pandang dan parahnya ia malah tersenyum sinis ke arahku. Sementara itu, si wanita sialan terus mengecupi rahang Kyuhyun tanpa gelagat canggung seolah mereka telah kerap melakukannya. "Aku bosan dengan lelaki aneh sepertimu." Tanpa merasa bersalah Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktifitas cumbuannya tadi.

Kerongkonganku tercekat. Napasku begitu sesak. Seperti tertekan ikat pinggang teramat kuat. Apa tadi katanya? Bosan?

Dengan napas memburu, aku beranjak kembali duduk di sofa dan menyambar kasar bantal yang barusan kutinju tadi. Air mataku sudah tumpah. Sembari sesenggukan seperti anak TK tidak diizinkan menyantap es krim, kuhantam-hantam bantal dengan kepalanku dan kurobek kain penutupnya hingga busa di dalam pun menjadi korban. Aku tidak mencoba untuk peduli apalagi membenahi kekacauan busa ini. Benar-benar berkali lipat lebih beringas sebab sekarang aku marah dalam konteks kenyataan bukan sekedar luapan.

Tapi apa maksudnya berciuman seintim itu di ruangan yang sama denganku? Tidakkah dia memikirkan bahwa aku adalah makhluk hidup yang memiliki hati? Mengapa tega betul dia bermain gairah di belakangku? Selama ini dia tidak pernah menunjukkan gelagat selingkuh. Nyaris setiap jam ia memeluk sembari berkata mencintaiku, menyayangiku dan sejenisnya. Selama ini dia selalu bisa menjadi kekasih yang paling hebat. Coba lihat sekarang, bahkan merasa punya salah pun tidak!

Tangisku makin menjadi tapi dia tidak peduli. Bahkan untuk sekedar berpura-pura bahwa ia peduli. Sosoknya tidak juga keluar dari toilet terkutuk itu. Akalku sudah terjerembab akibat dorongan menyakitkan Kyuhyun. Kini akalku tidak lagi bisa dikatakan sehat.

Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi, aku bangkit lalu berlari menuju jendela di balik meja kerja. Ya, aku akan bunuh diri melompat dari lantai entah berapa ini, yang pasti tinggi sekali. Jarak tubuhku dengan kaca sebening embun itu semakin menyempit. Beberapa inci lagi kaca akan ku terjang dan...

"Sayang bangun. Eh? Kenapa menangis? Sssttt... Sadarlah."

Dapat kurasakan ciuman bertubi-tubi mendarat darurat mengecupi sekujur wajahku diiringi dengan seruan membangunkan bersuara panik. Guncangan membuatku bergeming. Sontak pundakku tersentak dan kutemukan tubuhku berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Eh?

"Seburuk apa mimpimu? Mengapa sampai menangis? Sudah, tidak apa-apa," Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menyeka air mataku.

Kutatap ia berkaca-kaca. Aish, mengapa aku jadi secengeng ini? Tapi bayangan mimpi saat Kyuhyun mencumbu si wanita sialan dengan nikmatnya masih membayang jelas di rekaman alam bawah sadarku. Kabut tipis dalam benakku tengah mempertontonkan ulang adegan erotis perselingkuhan itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mataku terjun semakin deras ketika kuraih bantal heksagonal korban pelampiasan mimpi yang di alam nyata masih terbentuk rapi. Kupukuli tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa salahku? Hey hentikan. Cukup Min!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan seranganku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengalah.

Penyerangan dariku terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit lamanya dan semua berakhir pada omelan Kyuhyun yang memang tidak merasa punya salah apapun. Kini aku duduk bersila di lantai. Menghadap dinding di sudut ruangan. Aku memang selalu mencari sudut ruangan dan termenung memandangi dinding apabila jiwa mengomel Kyuhyun sudah bangkit. Jujur aku tidak berani melawan jika dia sudah naik darah seperti ini. Keberanianku yang semula sebulat buah kelapa menjadi menyusut perlahan hingga tersisa sebulat kacang polong. Hah, apakah iya kami jadi bertengkar karena pukulan bantal? Huh, apakah tidak ada yang lebih berkelas sedikit?

Sementara aku sibuk menggerutu dalam hati, Kyuhyun masih setia dengan omelan delapan gerbong miliknya. "Sedikit sedikit marah, sedikit sedikit naik darah. Lalu aku yang kau jadikan korban. Sampai kapan kau selalu berkutat dengan sikap kekanakkanmu itu. Kau ingat Ryeowook, kekasih Yesung hyung? Dia dewasa, penurut, lembut, manis dan tidak kekanakkan sepertimu. Beruntung sekali Yesung hyung mendapatkan kekasih sebaik itu. Kehidupan Yesung hyung pasti selalu dinaungi dengan kedamaian dan ketentraman. Tidak seperti kita, hal sepele bisa menyulut perang. Jadi contohlah Ryeowook. Dia lebih muda darimu tapi bisa bersikap dewasa. Dia juga..."

Ish, kalau begitu menikah saja dengan Ryeowook sana! Ingin sekali kulontarkan kalimat itu. Tapi aku tidak berani. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dan menggumam tidak jelas. Oh sampai kapan dia berceramah seperti ini? Telingaku jadi gatal mendengarnya, tapi kalau aku menggaruknya, nanti Kyuhyun tersinggung dan mengira aku menutup telinga. Disamping itu, ia sudah tahu sendiri aku adalah orang yang mudah refleks dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Itu telah menjadi semacam ciri khas tersendiri. Wajar saja kan aku memukulinya setelah melihat ia bercumbu dengan seorang wanita walaupun hanya dalam mimpi. Itu semua terjadi secara spontan dan sebagai bentuk rasa takutku kehilangan dia. Lagipula hanya kupukul dengan bantal, apa sakitnya? Lebih sakit aku, melihatnya bercumbu di depan mata. Yeah, walaupun sekali lagi, itu hanya mimpi.

"Kau dengar kan? Jadi patuhi itu. Sekarang berbalik. Percuma saja merenungi dinding. Kau tidak akan bisa mengadu pada tembok."

Perintahnya tidak lantas memacuku untuk bergeming. Posisiku tidak bergerak semili pun.

Suara peringatannya kembali mengalun. "Min? Ayolah. Jangan membuatku kesal."

Dengan sedikit terpaksa kuputar tubuhku menuruti permintaannya tanpa bangkit dari lantai. Nada bicaranya sudah setegas itu, nyaliku jadi mengerut. Dari kursi meja kerjanya kuyakin ia tengah menatapku lekat. Tapi aku begitu ragu untuk menjuruskan tatapan balik.

Setelah beberapa saat sunyi, kudengar Kyuhyun menarik napas. Adakah ia sudah merasa lebih baik setelah meledakkan segalanya? "Kemari sayang."

Lagi-lagi kupatuhi perintahnya. Yeah, mau tidak mau. Sebenarnya senang sekali mendengar panggilan 'sayang' kembali tertuju padaku. Aku bangkit melangkah menghampiri lalu menyambar tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kupeluk.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika digiringnya aku duduk di pangkuannya. Oh syukurlah kemarahannya telah menyusut. Dengan begitu, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Kumainkan dasinya dengan sedikit salah tingkah. "Sayang aku minta maaf. Bolehkah kujelaskan mimpiku sekarang? Mumpung aku tidak malas bercerita," pintaku sok manja.

"Ceritalah. Kuharap kau berterus terang. Aku mendengarkan," Kyuhyun menjawab santai sebelum membuka map dokumen entah apa, meraih pulpen dan membubuhi tanda tangan di bagian paling bawah.

Kukalungkan kedua lenganku merengkuh pundaknya. "Aku bermimpi kau selingkuh dengan seorang wanita. Bergairah sekali. Kalian kupergoki berciuman di toilet. Karena itu aku bunuh diri dengan lompat dari jendela di belakangmu."

Sepertinya kisahku menarik sebab sedetik setelah menyimak, matanya refleks bergeser menatapku meskipun dengan ekspresi biasa saja. "Mimpi memang kebanyakan aneh, apalagi mimpi berjenis buruk. Tidak perlu diingat-ingat lagi, aku mencintaimu dan kalau terselip kalimat kurang mengenakkan dalam setiap omelan, jangan diambil hati karena aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, well anggaplah sebagai kesemuan emosional. Asal tahu saja sepanjang proses mengomel, aku tetap mencintaimu sama seperti ketika kita berkencan, bermesraan dan bercinta."

Ciutan hatiku mengembang kembali seperti adonan roti. "Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan berusaha menjadi kekasihmu yang paling perhatian, paling pengertian, paling baik hati, paling dewasa, paling cute dan paling-paling yang lain."

Jujur saja sebenarnya perutku melilit saat mengatakan kalimat sok manis barusan. Reaksi perut melilit ini wajar sebab sikapku selalu pahit dan kecut, menurutku. Entah menurut Kyuhyun, namun sikap Kyuhyun yang semanis gula menjadi semacam penyeimbang sikap pahitku, anggaplah perpaduan antara kopi pahit berlarutkan gula, tentu pada akhirnya, rasanya tetap nikmat dan membuat ketagihan, juga berkhasiat sebagai pengusir kantuk walaupun apabila terus dikonsumsi dapat membuat gigi menjadi kuning, tapi tenang ada pasta gigi yang siap memberi jalan keluar. Tanpa sadar aku jadi geli sendiri memikirkan metafora yang seperti terlalu kupaksakan terbentuk.

"Hey mengapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau jadi gila setelah memergokiku selingkuh di dalam mimpi atau karena penjabaran romantisku tadi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyebalkan.

Jantungku mencelos. "Aku tidak gila!"

Pundak Kyuhyun terangkat sekilas. Kedua telapak tangannya melakukan gerakan mengusap bagian tubuhku di tempat berbeda. Tangan kanan membelai pinggul disaat bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan telapak tangan kirinya di atas pahaku. "Baiklah-baiklah kau tidak gila tetapi... mmm... apa istilahnya?"

"Selstrack."

"Oh ya selstrack person; seldom and abstrack."

"Yeah setidaknya itu nickname yang lebih manusiawi. Jadi jangan pernah mengataiku gila," ancamku tidak ada seram-seramnya.

"Kupikir gila lebih manusiawi daripada langka dan abstrak."

"Apa?" Mataku mengerling kesal. Pasti lelaki ini hendak menjahiliku. Tampak dari senyumnya yang sudah mulai melekuk ganjil.

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "Tidak sedikit manusia gila didunia ini sayang. Entah gila dalam sudut pandang jiwa atau sikap maupun obsesi dan kematangan emosional. Tapi istilah 'langka' hanya dimiliki oleh hewan yang nyaris punah dan apa itu? Abstrak? Kau pikir kau lukisan? Menggelikan sekali." Kyuhyun terkekeh merespon ucapannya sendiri.

Sebaliknya aku memandangnya dengan tatapan pedang terhunus. "Hewan juga ada yang gila, sapi gila, anjing gila, ayam gila, tikus gila-

"Ralat, ayam dan tikus tidak masuk kategori," sela Kyuhyun tidak penting. Sama tidak pentingnya dengan percakapan ini.

"Eh? Tidak masuk kategori? Benarkah? Mengapa begitu? Aish sudahlah, aku tidak peduli siapapun yang gila. Mungkin diantara kita ada yang gila. Entah itu aku, kau, kau dan aku. Ck, bicara apa aku ini? Intinya aku kecewa padamu. Sangat-sangat kecewa," ucapku berkobar-kobar.

Alis Kyuhyun menjungkit heran. "Aku? Mengecewakanmu?"

Oh sabar Min, tabahkanlah hatimu. Kekasihmu ini memang jenius-jenius bodoh, jadi maklumi saja. Seandainya ada yang berbaik hati memberikan aku solusi 'tips mempertahankan sikap pengertian pada kekasih disaat muncul asap mendidih menguar dari dalam batok kepala', aku akan sangat mengapresiasi. Menyebalkan! Oh alangkah lebih bijak kalau sebaiknya aku tidak membalas tingkah menjengkelkan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak berniat dibilang datang bulan atau hamil jika terus marah-marah. Diam adalah emas dan kulakukan aksi bungkam sekarang. Kurasa sedikit aksi memberengut juga tidak masalah.

Sialnya ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak berubah secuil pun. Kepalanya menggeleng seolah berkata 'ada-ada saja'. Senyumnya tetap melekuk bahkan semakin lebar seiring bibirku yang kian kutekuk kesal. Tidak digubrisnya rautku yang telah bagai mengirim sinyal peluncuran roket penghancur kearahnya. Aish, sebenarnya siapa yang gila disini? Mengapa sudah tahu roket akan melesat membombardir lelaki ini tetapi ia malah tersenyum seakan roket milikku dapat disihirnya menjadi gelembung sabun.

Kini bibir Kyuhyun mengecupi bibirku bertubi diiringi kuluman-kuluman ringan. Sesakali lidahnya bermain menyapu tepi bibirku. Membujukku, eoh? Atau merayu? Maaf Kyu, Lee Sungmin tidak akan tergugah sedetik pun sebelum kau ingat hari ini hari apa! Yeah, hari ini hari apa?! Ini menjengkelkan, sungguh! Lebih menyebalkan daripada ketika memaksanya memakan salad tanpa mayonaise kreasiku. Tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini telah repot-repot kukhayalkan sejak sebulan lalu. Sampai di kampus aku dihina sinting oleh Eunhyuk sebab kerap mendadak histeris sendiri tanpa faktor yang memadai pemicu kehisterisanku. Lagipula aku tidak mengharap sesuatu yang sifatnya menyusahkan. Tidak perlu dibangunkan istana megah, diberi kartu kredit bersaldo milyaran, dihibahkan tanah seluas distrik, dibelikan helikopter atau dihadiahkan baling-baling bambu sekalipun! Harapanku hanya agar ucapan selamat terlontar pertama dari mulut Kyuhyun. Hanya itu! Sepanjang empat tahun hubungan kami, tiga tahun selalu aku yang mengawali ucapan 'Happy Kyu-Min Day'. Lantas baru setelahnya ia menepuk kening dan melempar berbagai macam alibi perihal latar belakang ketidak ingatannya. Kuakui Kyuhyun memang terlalu penuh direcoki oleh urusan pekerjaan dengan berbagai macam kondisi yang mewajibkannya memprioritaskan perusahaan dalam pikirannya sehingga lupa hari jadi hubungan cinta sendiri. Bahkan hari ulang tahunku pun selalu diingatkan oleh alarm ponsel berisik miliknya. Tidakkah ini menyedihkan? Kalau tahu begini akan jauh lebih baik jika seandainya Kyuhyun adalah seorang petani labu, tidak masalah hidup sederhana selama ia selalu mengingat hari-hari penting kami dengan nyaman dan perhatian penuh, lalu kami merayakan dengan menikmati sup labu berdua tanpa ada bayang-bayang dokumen-dokumen sainganku.

Lama kami terdiam sampai Kyuhyun mengangkat suara. "Kau kecewa karena... hari ini hari jadi hubungan kita?"

"Eoh?" Jadi dia ingat?

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ikut aku. Aku ada kejutan untukmu."

_**~King of Cancel~**_

"A-apa?"

"Ya sayang kita besok menikah disana. Semua sudah di persiapkan. Sekarang ayo berangkat."

Kutatap mata Kyuhyun terperangah. Lelaki ini tidak waras atau apa? Menikah? Besok? Di luar negeri? Tanpa memberi kesempatan padaku untuk menata mental? Ya Tuhan! Novelku saja belum habis ku pikirkan, sekarang ia menambah beban muatan otakku dengan pernikahan? Ini benar-benar kejutan yang membuat jantungku seolah tersungkur tewas sehabis bermaraton sepuluh kilometer.

Kami berada di lapangan udara pribadi miliknya, pakaianku masih sama seperti apa yang kukenakan di kantor Kyuhyun karena ia langsung menyeretku kesini sedetik setelah mengatakan kejutan.

Kutarik napas dalam berharap dapat menghirup sehembus ketenangan namun sepertinya gagal, alih-alih tenang, nyatanya pesawat jet privat bisnis berjenis Boeing Business Jet 3 di depanku yang dipesannya melalui sebuah perusahaan pialang jet, malah membuat segalanya berubah menjadi kepanikan di mataku. "Ini kejutan atau pembunuhan, kau membuat jantungku berdetak lemah mendadak, kau tahu."

"Hm, ayo kita pergi," Kyuhyun meremas telapak tanganku yang sedari tadi tidak luput dari pautan tangannya, menarikku melangkah.

Kulit kerongkonganku bergerak-gerak menelan ludah. Kami melangkah dalam diam dan disela situasi seperti ini, kulihat Kyuhyun tampak semakin tampan, cool, berwibawa dan berkharisma. Oh, manusia bodoh mana yang mampu menolak ajakan menikah dari seseorang seperti Kyuhyun? Akupun ingin terikat secara resmi, tapi yang menjadi kecemasan terbesarku, apa aku siap?

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba pekikkanku keluar ketika kaki kami nyaris menapak tangga pertama pesawat.

Kulihat Kyuhyun dan beberapa staff pesawat berjengit. Kyuhyun memandangku aneh. "Ada apa? Oh, sepertinya aku paham."

Kupandangi Kyuhyun memelas. "Kyu, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi-

"Ayolah sayang" Kelihatannya Kyuhyun tidak berniat dibantah kali ini. Matanya memandangku membujuk.

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak," bisikku gemas.

"Mendadak atau terencana, intinya sama saja, toh pada akhirnya kita tetap menikah."

"Aku tidak mau menikah tanpa persiapan."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"Itu kau, aku belum sama sekali."

"Kau hanya perlu siap di kasur."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini mau tidak mau."

"Ck, pemaksa! Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Tidak. Tetap besok."

"Lusa!"

"Ayolah raja penundaku, tidak baik menunda-nunda pernikahan sedangkan kita sudah sering tidur bersama."

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan membuat keributan disini Min. Kau tidak malu diperhatikan para pramugari?"

"Aku tidak ribut! Kau tidak dengar suaraku sudah kutekan sepelan ini?"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kita tetap pergi."

"Aku alergi naik pesawat. Hanya dua kali seumur hidup dan keduanya sampai muntah. Tidakkah itu menjijikan?"

"Tidak. Kau sakit tiga bulan lalu akibat meminum dua kotak susu kadaluarsa, hingga muntah-muntah. Kau tidak ingat berapa kali bagian tubuhku terkena muntahmu? Apa kau menemukan raut jijik di wajahku? Oh, apa mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"A-apa?!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah bosan-

"Tidak sayang, bukan begitu!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau menikah karena tidak mencintai-

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang! Kita menikah besok! Ayo masuk pesawat! Ish menyebalkan!"

Setelah perdebatan tidak penting di depan tangga, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengalah. Bagaimana tidak mengalah jika ia sudah mulai mengungkit perihal perasaan? Melihat senyuman puas Kyuhyun, hatiku jadi senang sekaligus jengkel. Sebenarnya ingin sekali kuinjak kakinya lalu setelah itu baru kupeluk tubuhnya, tapi aku malu dengan para staff kabin pesawat yang telah mengulum senyum memandang kami. Dengan memendam sedikit kekesalan, aku bergerak menapaki tangga lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakang. Biarkan saja dia.

_**~King of Cancel~**_

Kugigit bibirku gelisah. Kata-kata 'menikah' dan 'besok', selalu menghantui pikiranku sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Apa karena kebiasaanku yang gemar menunda-nunda hingga menjadikanku gelisah berat bila menghadapi sesuatu yang bersifat dadakan? Tapi walau kucoba mengubah sikap pun, bagai memecah air dengan batu, percuma saja karena telah mendarah daging.

Telah setengah jam perjalanan udara, kini aku berada di kamar tidur pesawat, duduk termangu memeluk lutut di atas kasur. Kyuhyun di sampingku tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kupikir ia mungkin akan sekarat jika mencoba melupakan pekerjaan selama seharian. Kami sudah berbaikan, setelah sebelumnya membujukku sedemikian rupa dan melakukan beraneka ragam upaya demi membuatku tersenyum, namun aku tetap pura-pura marah dan mendiamkan. Pertahananku runtuh saat ia memberiku es krim dengan whipped cream menggiurkan.

Bosan melamun, aku bergerak memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kuciumi ceruk samping lehernya sampai puas sebelum bertanya sesuatu. "Kita menikah dimana?"

"Hm?"

"Kita menikah dimana?" Aku mengulang.

"Snag, kota kecil di Kanada."

Mataku mengerjap bingung. "Aku tidak pernah dengar. Mengapa tidak di Asia Timur yang lebih dekat?"

"Tidak begitu unik. Aku ingin tempat spesial untuk pernikahan kita. Mana bibirmu sayang, aku belum melakukan french kiss seharian ini."

Belum sempat kucerna perkataannya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung menubruk bibirku. Kami berciuman erat dan dalam selama nyaris sepuluh menit. Kuyakin kini bibirku telah menggembung merah.

"Rakus sekali," sungutku saat mengusap kilatan di bibir Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau yang terlalu lezat."

"Kalau memang lezat, mengapa hanya ciuman?" Tanyaku menggoda.

Kyuhyun menarik napas. "Nanti malam sayang, pekerjaanku-

"Sekarang saja. Aku ingin merasakan bercinta di ketinggian," pintaku terus terang. Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku jadi seagresif ini? Sudahlah, sekali-sekali tidak apa. Lagipula dengan kekasih sendiri.

Sebelah lengan Kyuhyun terulur, mengusap pipiku. "Aku lebih dari ingin. Sayangnya sekarang tidak bisa sayang."

Lidahku mendecak. "Ya sudahlah! Jangan memaksaku lagi," ujarku kesal. Kuhempaskan tubuh menghantam kasur. Bergulung menyamping membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Lama kami tenggelam dalam kesunyian sebelum kurasakan lengan Kyuhyun menyelinap mengitari pinggangku. Menghimpit punggungku melekat dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya mengecupi rambutku. Aku membiarkan.

"Kyu."

Lengan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan. "Ya sayang? Mengapa aroma tubuhmu harum sekali?"

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku rajin mandi. Oh ya, mmm... tidak bisakah pernikahan kita ditunda?" Aku mulai lagi dengan usaha negosiasi.

Namun sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak berniat mempertimbangkan lobby dariku. "Tidak bisa. Tempat, pendeta dan saksi telah di persiapkan. Jangan terlalu di ambil pikiran. Tidur saja, oke." Ia berkata sembari menarik selimut melingkupi tubuhku, membelai rambutku sebelum bergeser kembali pada laptopnya.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau mendadak aku gugup saat upacara pernikahan lalu pingsan? Bagaimana seandainya saat mengucapkan janji, mendadak muncul seseorang menggebrak pintu dan berteriak 'saya keberatan, Kyuhyun telah menghamili saya'. Atau ketika hendak berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di depan pendeta, akibat nervous, bukannya mencium, aku malah menampar pipi Kyuhyun karena mendadak terpikir tidak sopan berciuman di hadapan orang lain. Di tengah kegelisahan mengada-ada, lelap menyergapku.

_**~King of Cancel~**_

"Kyu aku takut keluar hotel."

Kami telah tiba di kota Snag setelah sebelumnya mendarat di kota Whitehorse, Yukon. Karena Snag adalah kota kecil, jadi untuk kemari kami harus melajukan mobil dari Whitehorse. Kini kami berada di salah satu suite hotel. Kupandangi pemandangan di sebalik jendela. Rupanya keunikan ini yang disebut Kyuhyun spesial. Snag adalah kota dengan suhu terendah sepanjang tahun. Beruntung ini bukan bulan Desember. Menurut informasi dari Kyuhyun, di daerah Inuvik, saat pertengahan bulan Desember hingga pertengahan Januari, matahari tidak menunjukkan sinarnya. Jadi yeah, para penduduk harus berpuas diri dengan kehadiran malam selama sebulan penuh. Pantas saja begitu kucecahkan kaki didepan hotel, suhunya begitu dingin, bukan suhu yang pas untuk musim panas dan langit juga kelabu, seolah menyembunyikan matahari.

"Kenapa? Diluar ramai," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia sibuk mengenakan mantel sedangkan mantelku sendiri telah terpasang tiga lapis.

"Aish, bagaimana kalau aku diculik saat kau lengah?" Tanyaku aneh.

Bahu Kyuhyun terangkat sekilas. "Aku tidak akan lengah. Lagipula siapakah yang berminat menculik lelaki merepotkan dan penunda sepertimu."

Mataku mendelik runcing. Ia ingin menghibur atau menghina? "Kalau begitu mengapa kau mau menikah dengan lelaki merepotkan dan penunda sepertiku?!"

Urusan mantel Kyuhyun telah rampung sebelum tangannya meraih syal abu-abu dari dalam koper, mendekat kemudian melingkarkannya dengan perhatian menutup seputaran leherku. "Karena kau merepotkan dan penunda itulah aku semakin mencintaimu. Hidupku jadi jauh lebih berwarna karena ada seseorang yang bisa kuurus dan membuatku tertawa."

Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang tidak perlu mengurusku lagi. Aku bisa mandiri dan independen. Jangan pernah memanjakanku lagi."

Alis Kyuhyun menjungkit sangsi. "Yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Kyuhyun sudah akan menggamit tanganku ketika secepat detik kusembunyikan tanganku ke balik bokong. "Jangan menyentuhku. Aku tidak manja jadi tidak perlu digandeng."

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang agak dikulum geli. "Oh baiklah."

_**~King of Cancel~**_

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Snag seasyik ini. Disaat nyaris seluruh bumi mengakrabkan hubungan dengan matahari musim panas bulan Juli, Snag malah seperti sedang musim dingin. Bukan musim dingin jika kalian mengetahui kalau saat ini suhu telah bernaung di bawah nol derajat celsius. Mungkin dapat dijuluki sebagai musim salju tidak bersalju.

Kami menapaki trotoar tanpa memiliki tujuan. Bukan karena terombang ambing akibat kehabisan bahan bakar mobil atau tidak ada uang untuk menyetop taxi yang berseliweran. Percayalah, tidak semenyedihkan itu. Ingat kan, kami memang berniat berjalan-jalan, tanpa mobil.

Kuusap-usap lengan atasku mengundang hangat. Menyesal mengapa tadi tidak melapis lima mantel? Tersadar betapa berharganya sesuatu bernama kehangatan jika kau menetap di Snag. Ini dingin sekali, hingga sempat terlintas di pikiran betapa beruntung jika saat ini aku adalah seekor beruang kutub.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandang dari sungai-sungai membeku. "Ya?"

"Cium."

Cepat, fokus Kyuhyun bergeser padaku. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. "Cium?"

"Ya, cium bibirku. Aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Lelah sekali kalau terus melompat-lompat."

Kini ia tampak berpikir. "Hm, tidak bisa."

Apa katanya? Menolak permintaan cium dariku? Tanpa diundang, perasaan kecewa menyergapku. "Tidak bisa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak manja bukan?"

Eh, benar juga. Aish, mengapa sampai lupa? Demi mempertahankan harga diri, kupasang ekspresi seangkuh mungkin. "Sudahlah, tidak jadi. Aku belum lelah melompat-lompat."

Tawa Kyuhyun teralun. "Menyerah saja. Kalau kau menyerah, akan kucium kau sampai menggelegak."

"Tidak! Jangan memaksaku."

Kulangkahkan kaki kembali menyisir trotoar dengan derum kendaraan mengisi jalan raya. Kyuhyun mengekor dari belakang. Sesekali terdengar suaranya mempengaruhi tekadku. Oh lakukan saja, tetapi aku tidak akan goyah.

Beberapa menit berjalan tanpa percakapan, terasa agak membosankan. Ayolah Kyu, tegur aku. Pantang bagi seorang uke menegir lebih dulu jika terjadi kemelut batin melalui saling mendiamkan. Kulirik Kyuhyun di samping. Eh, apakah benar-benar Kyuhyun mendiamkanku? Sepertinya tidak setelah kudengar mulutnya melempar pertanyaan.

"Kau lapar sayang?" Lengannya bergerak terulur, mungkin berniat membelai rambutku seperti kebiasaannya. Namun kemudian seperti tersadar, membuat tangan itu tertahan setengah jalan. "Oh ya hampir lupa. Jadi?"

Entah mengapa aku jadi kecewa. "Apa?" Tanyaku berusaha tidak ketus.

"Lapar tidak?"

Kuangkat bahu singkat. Yah, jual mahal sedikit. "Tidak," dan jawabanku bersamaan dengan bunyi keriuk nyaring dari dalam perutku.

Kontan tawa Kyuhyun menghambur tanpa bisa dibendungnya. Kutatap ia dengan kikuk. Aish, niat jual mahal runtuh sudah. Pipiku memerah di tengah udara beku karena malu. "Baiklah-baiklah aku lapar," gumamku, masih malu.

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua lengan, merengkuhku erat. Tidak peduli aku sedang dalam proses tanpa pemanjaan. Tanpa mencoba jual mahal lebih jauh, kuputuskan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lebih erat. Ah, hangatnya.

"Setengah kilometer dari sini ada cafe poutinerie. Ingin mengisi perut di sana? Atau kembali ke hotel?" Lengannya mengusap punggungku menjalarkan kehangatan.

"Ke kafe saja," putusku setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"Baiklah."

"Min?"

"Hm?"

"Happy KyuMin day."

Pelukan kami menjadi semakin rekat.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Mana ciumanku?"

_**~King of Cancel~**_

Inilah saat paling mendebarkan sepanjang lebih dari dua puluh tahun hidupku. Satu jam menuju pernikahan dan kini aku berada di dalam perut mobil bersama Donghae yang duduk di jok depan, tengah menyetir. Awalnya ia tidak terima melihatku duduk di jok belakang. 'Kau pikir aku sopir?' Sungutnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah mengingat aku adalah kekasih nyaris istri bosnya.

Donghae telah menjadi sahabatku sejak Kyuhyun berstatus sebagai kekasihku, jadi memang seolah tidak ada sekat di antara kami. Terkadang apabila aku dan Kyuhyun tidak teguran, alternatifku adalah apartement Donghae. Menginap di sana sampai Kyuhyun panik sendiri menyadari kekasihnya tidak ada di rumah lalu menyusul ke apartement Donghae karena ia sudah hapal betul aku pasti kesitu. Setelah menjalani sedikit drama dibumbui perdebatan tidak penting, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun pasti berhasil membawaku pulang. Aish, sebenarnya memalukan sekali jika diingat-ingat.

"Kenapa diam min? Nervous?" Donghae bertanya dari depan.

"Sangat. Oh ya dimana kekasihmu?"

"Eunhyuk sibuk mengurusi kekasihmu. Benar-benar khas seorang sepupu perhatian."

"Hmm."

Kami terdiam lagi.

"Min."

"Ya?"

"Jangan cemas. Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu dan kuyakin akan selalu seperti itu. Kau tahu, ia rela memohon seraya memeluk kaki dosen Park yang galak demi membuatnya mau bekerja sama mengerjaimu."

Mataku membulat otomatis. "A-apa?"

Kepala Donghae mengangguk yakin. "Ia sengaja membuatmu kesal untuk mengukur keseriusanmu padanya, hey jangan meremas tuksedomu begitu, nanti kusut dan Kyuhyun akan mengomeliku."

"Jadi... tugas novel?"

Donghae terkekeh geli. "Tugas novel dari dosen Park diada-adakan. Well, tidak lengkap bukan, kejutan tanpa proses penjahilan di awal. Tapi semua ini bukti rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya. Dia pernah bilang padaku, begitu beruntungnya ia mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu lebih dari Yesung hyung mendapatkan Ryeowook."

Mendadak perasaan terharu melingkupiku. Tidak menyangka Kyuhyun sebegitu mencintaiku. "Tambah kecepatan laju, Hae. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengannya tanpa penundaan apapun."

_**~King of Cancel~**_

Dapat kurasakan, gereja ini adalah gereja terdingin sekaligus terhangat sepanjang hidupku. Aku benar-benar siap sekarang.

"Apakah anda saudara Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menikah dengan kekasihmu, dalam suka dan duka? Dalam senang maupun susah? Dalam sehat maupun sakit? Dalam kaya maupun miskin? Dalam segala hal?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda saudara Lee Sungmin bersedia menikah dengan kekasihmu, dalam suka dan duka? Dalam senang maupun susah? Dalam sehat maupun sakit? Dalam kaya maupun miskin? Dalam segala hal?"

"Sangat bersedia."

"Kalian resmi menjadi pasangan. Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing."

Kami berciuman dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun menciumku semanis ini. Kedua orang tua kami, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dosen Park, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook tersenyum penuh haru. Semua karyawan Kyuhyun juga turut dibiayai Kyuhyun untuk menghadiri pernikahan ini.

"Sayang?"

"Apa Kyu?"

"Langsung kembali ke hotel. Tunggu aku di kasur."

.

.

.

**END**

**A/N:**

**Halllooowwww semuaaaa~~~~ selamat lebaran ya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin semua ^^ ini persembahan kecil dari kami, walaupun terkesan terlambat wkwk tapi gakpapa ya, mudahan kalian semua suka hihi :D oke kami, pribadi saya sangat berterimakasih atas seluruh pengertian kalian, hukshuks kalian yang terbaik pokoknya menurutku :') baiklah, sudahi saja acara melankolis saya ini ya :D kita hepi2 aja *apaan* oh ya maaf buat segala bentuk(?) typo hehehe dan kekurangan lainnya, kami akan sebisa mungkin memperbaikinya :D**

**Yah ini aja kali ya, saya bingung mau nulis apa lagi mwehehe bertemu lagi dilain cerita, mudahan gak bosen ajalah sama kami ya wehehehe~ byebye, love ya! **


End file.
